Are You a Werewolf?
by DetarameNeko
Summary: Wanted to make a suspenseful mystery with the Hetalia characters, so here it is! Maybe a little bit of yao*cough*... Characters: Japan・America・England・Italy・Germany・France・China・Canada・Russia・Romano・Spain・Belarus・Hungary・Austria・Prussia・Taiwan・Macau・Hong Kong・Vietnam・Belgium・Luxembourg・Netherlands・Estonia・Latvia・Lithuania・Poland・Ukraine・Denmark・Finland・Iceland・Sweden・Norway・Greece
1. Chapter 1

Players: Japan・America・England・Italy・Germany・France・China・Canada・Russia・Romano・Spain・Belarus・Hungary・Austria・Prussia・Taiwan・Macau・Hong Kong・Vietnam・Belgium・Luxembourg・Netherlands・Estonia・Latvia・Lithuania・Poland・Ukraine・Denmark・Finland・Iceland・Sweden・Norway

Monday 6:32PM

Japan dragged his injured leg through the small dark alleyway as blood oozed out from his wound, leaving a trail of scarlet red on the gray concrete. He could taste the bitter metallic blood spread from the gash inside his left cheek throughout his mouth. Spitting as much of the blood out, he kept walking forward… Not sure where though. _Anywhere but here_ Japan thought. He could hear his pursuer's shoes make a _thump_ sound against the concrete. _I'm not going to make it_ Japan thought as he tripped and fell face flat onto the cold floor.

"Is this it?" Japan whispered as his conscious slowly faded into darkness.

・・・

Sunday 5:41PM

Ironically the one who proposed the idea was Japan himself.

"Why don't we play a game of 'Are You a Werewolf'?"

All the countries stared at Japan in disbelief. The nonchalant Italy grabbed Japan by his arm and asked, "What's that?"

"I assume many of you refer to it as 'Mafia'," Japan explained. "The rules are basically the same, except there are more roles than just an Guardian Angel and the killer isn't a mafia but a werewolf."

"That sounds fun! Hey, we should all play," Italy said as he glanced at everyone in the conference room. "I think it'd be a great way to take a break. Since everyone seems to be so worked up recently."

Quite murmurs ran around the room like fireworks. No one knew what to say to the suggestion, because everyone had been too focused on a bigger matter recently.

"I suppose it'd be okay to take a small rest," said Germany. With the hardworking and serious Germany on agreement to the proposition, other countries started to agree, which made Italy sigh in relief.

"But don't you think it's a little childish?" asked England who was usually on Japan's side when it came to small matters like this. "I mean, bunch of good adults playing a game for kids… Don't you think it's a little absurd?"

"That's okay, Mr. England. The game will be modified to everyone's taste and the winners will be granted a prize. How about it?" Japan replied.

"… I guess," England answered with uneasiness in his voice.

"I don't mind. I like playing games," America said. "If there's a prize to it, that's even better."

"Most seem to be in agreement so I'll go over the rules and modifications quickly before we start. Let's start with the modifications: First, the game will occur in a reserved ghost town that my country had been planning to use for a project. Second, any weaponry and items are permitted. Third, players will be playing through an app that I will provide to everyone in just a moment. Now for the explanation of the game: First, the game will be divided in rounds depending on the killings, so for one killing concludes one round. Second, there will be one huntsman, one fortune-teller, a pair of lovers, two werewolves, and the rest will be regular townspeople. The huntsman will be given the power to choose one person to protect per round, meaning that one chosen person cannot be killed during the round. But it will become ineffective if the huntsman dies. The fortune-teller will be given the power to pick one person per round to divine if s/he is a werewolf or not. The pair of lovers will know each other's identity, and will be the sole victors if they are able to make it through the game. Except if one lover dies than the other follows. The werewolves will kill a person within 24 hours. The time limit will reset every time a person is killed. The way to kill the person will be to break their phone. Thirdly, after a person is killed, a town meeting will be held at the town hall within the next hour. The people who make it there on time will be allowed to vote to banish one person depending on majority rule. Fourthly, it is the townspeople's victory if all the werewolves are banished, but the werewolf's victory if there are the same amount of townspeople as the werewolves. Lastly, any townsperson will be disqualified if they break someone else's phone and any werewolves will be disqualified if they kill a person during the towns meeting. The game will start in the provided address tomorrow afternoon at 3 o'clock. Are there any questions?" Japan explained.

"Where will the players who died go?" Germany asked.

"They will be guided to the monitor room by staff. I've asked Mr. Greece to monitor the game there beforehand," Japan answered as he glanced over at Greece who nodded his head. "Players will be revealed the true identity of all players there."

"What about the prize?" America asked as he gobbled down a hamburger. "You have one, right?"

"What about: each survivor can pick a specific loser, and the loser will have to absolutely obey the winner?" Japan suggested. "And for those losers who try to avoid their penalty will be forced to do what there told with the effort of all the other countries."

"If _I_ win, I'll have England lick my feet!" France snickered.

"Hey! Who said that I was going to lose? If I win I'll have you lick _my_ feet!" England replied.

"So I guess then it's settled."

・・・

Monday 7:35PM

"You awake?"

The first face that Japan saw after waking up was England's. His emerald green eyes seem to glitter as he peered down at Japan's pale face.

"I…" Japan said, but he lost his train of thoughts when he heard Italy and Germany bursting through the doors.

"Are you alright?" Italy asked as he hugged Japan who had slowly arose from the couch that he was placed on. "Is there anywhere else that stings or hurts?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for worrying about me, " Japan said with a soft gentle smile. "Where is this place?"

The only light in the room was from three candles in the center of the murky painted walls. And there were no windows, one door, a chair (which England was sitting on), and a table next to the couch that Japan was lying on. But that was all.

"It's a basement of one of the apartments," Germany answered. "England found it a few hours ago with America."

"But America ran off some place, so I don't know where he is," England said. "It's been 20 minutes since the town meeting ended."

Suddenly Japan remembered that Austria had been killed earlier around where he was chased. Chased?

"I-I was chased by someone," Japan explained. "But I can't seem to remember who…"

"It might be a slight memory loss. You did seem to hit your head pretty hard," Germany said.

"The huntsman might have protected you," Italy suggested. "You were really lucky, Japan."

"Maybe it wasn't just luck," England said with a hint of concern. "Whatever the reason may be, I think the werewolf may target you for their next prey. So… be careful."

"You may be right. I'm really glad the three of you found me though," Japan said. _Or else, I wouldn't be able to fulfill my original objective_.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday 6:32PM

The number of players that were able to make it to the town meeting on time was 11: France, China, Taiwan, Macau, Hong Kong, Vietnam, Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg, Spain, and Romano (in that order).

"I see that only half of us were able to make it on time," France said. "Does anyone know where the others are?"

"We ran into America and Canada on our way here. They said they needed to check something out, but asked to tell everyone here that they aren't the werewolves," China answered. "They didn't tell us specifically what it was that they were going to check, but it seemed like they were in a dire situation and didn't have much time to talk about it."

"We ran into the Nordics a few minutes ago. But we were on car and they were walking here on foot. I assume that they'll be here before the time limit," Netherlands said.

"You couldn't give them a ride?" France asked.

"I would've if they agreed to pay," Netherlands answered to which Belgium muttered under her breath. "Anyhow, we have barely any clues to actually banish the guilty."

"What Netherlands is saying is true. So what should we do? You won't say that we'll banish a random player without any evidence, right?" China said.

"We can split the vote evenly. We'll each vote for a different person and equal out the votes. If it's a draw, there won't be any banishment. I've rechecked the rules a little with Japan before coming here, so I'm sure it'll work," France explained.

"But what if you're lying? What if you're the werewolf and all the players would be banished even if it was a draw?" Netherlands questioned.

"If you want, someone can vote on me," France suggested. "If I'm lying, I'd also be banished along with the other players."

"True," China said as he slowly rubbed his chin. "So what shall we do until the time limit?"

"We have to make a plan. But first, we have to each prove our innocence," France said. "We can't have a werewolf be in here."

"We shouldn't trust anyone."

"But if we don't, we can't move on," France replied. "Unless anyone has any other suggestions, I say we each make an effort to prove our innocence. I'll go first. I am not a werewolf, because Austria was killed in the Northern area of this town and I was in the Southern area of this town with Spain and Romano."

"Yeah. We were all together when the murder happened. And since there's only two werewolves, it'd be impossible for all three of us to be lying," Spain pointed out.

"That doesn't prove anything. One of you guys could be the werewolf while the other killed Austria," China retorted. "You trust each other too much, Spain."

"I guess you're right," said Spain with an apologetic shrug. "But we three are definitely not the ones that killed Austria."

"It also proves that at least two of us _has_ to be townspeople," France said. "That's a big step. Anyone else?"

"I was with Netherlands and Luxembourg. We were wandering around the Western area of the town. I don't know if this is relative, but we ran into England 5 minutes before Austria was killed, so he couldn't have also killed Austria since it would take England at least 20 minutes to get to where Austria was killed by car, and he didn't have a car so it would've probably taken him longer," Belgium explained. "We also ran into Hungary just when the announcement that Austria had been killed was sent to our phones. So she couldn't have killed Austria either."

"But we're the same. There may be a werewolf within one of us while another went to kill Austria," Netherlands said. "We won't avoid that possibility."

"I was with Hong Kong. We met up with Macau, Taiwan, and Vietnam a few minutes before we ran into America and Canada on our way here," China explained. "We were in the Eastern area, but we didn't run into anyone while we were there."

"I was with Vietnam in the Southern area. We saw France, Spain, and Romano from afar right around when we got the announcement," Taiwan said. "But I guess that really doesn't prove our innocence."

"You're right. You and Vietnam could be the werewolves and telling a lie. Same goes with China and Hong Kong," Netherlands replied. "What about you, Macau."

"I have no alibi. I was in the Northern are where Austria was killed at the time by myself," Macau answered. "I'm the most suspicious out of all of us here."

"And that leaves us with Prussia, America, Canada, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Poland, Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, Italy, Japan, Germany, and the Nordics without alibis."

Just as France summarized the whole conversation, Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine entered the town hall.

"Sorry we were late," Russia said with a smile. "We came from the Eastern area. We were also there when we got the announcement."

"Did you see anyone else?" France asked.

"We saw Finland and Sweden a few minutes prior to the murder in the Eastern area," Russia replied. "But I've never step foot in the Northern area so I don't think I'd be any help concerning the murder. Oh wait, but these two were."

"Russia's right. Belarus and I started in the Northern are along with Japan, Italy, Macau, Austria, China, and Hong Kong," Ukraine described. "If I remember correctly, China asked Japan and Macau to go with them to find Taiwan and Vietnam with him and Hong Kong. Macau accepted but Japan declined. And Italy was already gone, probably went to look for Germany. Austria also suddenly disappeared."

"Why did Japan decline? And what happened to you, Macau?" Netherlands asked.

"I was involved in an… accident," Macau explained. "I don't really know what happened myself, but China, Hong Kong, and I found a passage underground. We decided it'd be the best route, but little did we know that there would be a bomb. The passage was bombed, and rubbles separated myself from China and Hong Kong. I decided to take a different route backwards to meet up with them."

"I don't know about Japan. All he said to me was that he couldn't, because he had to find 'someone'," China sad with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Everyone's identity was chosen over night, meaning that the werewolves had plenty of time to set things up. It wouldn't be a surprise that they would do something to that extent," France said. "Plus we're countries. It may hurt, but we won't die."

"I'm curious. Who is this 'someone' that Japan had to go see?" Netherlands asked, a question that no one could possibly know the answer to.

"Maybe Japan is the werewolf and he went to meet up with his accomplice," suggested Belgium.

"But wouldn't that be too obvious?" China questioned.

"We can't be sure," Netherlands said.

"We also don't want to be making assumptions just yet," France agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday 7:08PM

"Are you sure it was okay for us not to go to the town meeting?"

Canada asked as he hugged his brother for safety, while his brother focused on driving the motorcycle.

"I mean, if England were there he'd probably point out that it'd be a waste to banish a random player without evidence and suggest that we have no banishment with a draw. And if England's not there, France would do the job," America explained.

"But what if France isn't there, either?"

"The next logical person would probably suggest the idea. I don't think it'd be an unpopular idea since we really don't have much of a clue so far."

"I hope your right…"

"We'll find out eventually."

"So where are we going?"

"Where Austria was murdered. Honestly, I think it's an advantage for us that we're told the exact place where the murder happened at the same time we're announced who died," America said. "Because then we can do some detective work!"

"But what if I'm the werewolf?"

"Don't worry. After the first round I divined you. You're not the werewolf."

"You're the fortune-teller!?"

"Yeah. Oh, but you can't tell anyone, yet."

"I-I won't."

"We're here," America said as he suddenly stepped on the breaks. "House number 221 located in the Northern area."

・・・

The house was huge, unlike the other apartments nearby. And all the doors were unlocked for the purpose of the game.

"It looks like a haunted house," Canada said in amazement.

"Don't say that. You know I can't fight ghosts," America said. "Because my fists would go right through them."

"But it really does. Look! There's even a big piano!" Canada said as he pointed towards the rusty piano in the center of the largest room. "Do you think Austria was attracted to this piano?"

"Most likely… Hey look," America pointed his gaze towards the two cups of what looked like coffee on the table nearby. "Austria was with someone."

"Do you think that someone is the werewolf?"

"Most likely. Hey! It's Austria's phone."

America ran over to the shattered phone on the floor and picked it up. Shards of glass fell off from the phone, revealing a green card.

"Looks like they kindly leave a card behind the crime scene to tell you what the player was. This one say, 'townspeople' on it," America said as he showed Canada the card. "So he wasn't the 'huntsman'."

"Or the lover."

"Well that's obvious since he's the only one dead so far."

"I wonder if the werewolves don't know about this."

"Most likely. We weren't told either."

"I wonder why Japan didn't tell us?"

"Maybe he forgot?"

"Anyways, this leaves us nowhere since Austria was someone who liked having an audience when playing piano," America said with a sigh.

"But it's really strange. This piano seems so old," Canada said as he pressed down on one of the keys. Unfortunately the piano did not make a sound.

"It looks like it's broken."

"Huh. That's strange."

"That really is," America said. "Did Austria know about this? He probably would have. Then why was he having coffee with the werewolf? Is the werewolf someone he trusts?"

"Hey, America. I've been wondering… Why did Japan suggest such a game?"

"… I don't know. But I do know what we're doing next," America said as he rushed off back to the motorcycle. Canada followed after him yelling,

"Wait! Where are we going?"


End file.
